dairyfreerecipesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakewell Tart
Prep Time: Cook time: Serves: Description Winner from TV programme "Britain's Best Dish" Ingredients For the pastry *225g gluten free plain flour + extra for dusting *½ tsp xanthan gum *55g pure sunflower spread + extra for greasing *55g vegetable shortening *2–3 tbsp cold water For the jam *75g–200g raspberries *1½ tbsp golden caster sugar For the filling *150g pure sunflower spread *150g golden caster sugar *2 heaped tsp natural egg replacer (whisked with 4 tbsp water for an egg-free alternative) *100g ground rice *200g ground almonds *A few drops of almond essence *A large handful of flaked almonds For the vanilla cream *100ml sweetened almond milk *200g raw cashew nuts *¼ tsp vanilla extract *1 vanilla pod Directions For the pastry #Preheat the oven to 190°C (170°C Fan). #Place the flour, xanthan gum, sunflower oil and vegetable fat in a food processor and blitz until the mixture is of a breadcrumb consistency. #Continue to blend, adding water a tablespoon at a time until the mixture begins to form a dough. #Pour the mixture into a large mixing bowl and, using the tips of your fingers, pull together into a ball of dough. Knead the dough for around 3 minutes until smooth and elastic to your touch. #Wrap the pastry in cling film and leave in the fridge to chill while you prepare the jam and the filling. For the jam #Place the raspberries and the caster sugar into a small pan and heat gently. The berries should gradually break down and the juices thicken. #Once the mixture has reached a jam-like consistency, remove it from the heat and allow it to cool for about 10-15 minutes. For the filling #Cream the butter and sugar together until it is pale and fluffy. Add in the egg replacement, bit by bit, stirring as you go until fully combined. #Finally, stir in the ground rice, the ground almonds and the almond essence and beat together until thoroughly mixed in. To assemble the tart #Remove the pastry from the fridge, shape with your hands into an even ball and lay between two large layers of cling film. #Grease and dust the tin with the sunflower spread and gluten free flour. #Roll the pastry out until it is around 4mm thick and lay it over the tin. #Fit the pastry to its casing, gently filling in any cracks or gaps that may appear with extra pastry, patted flat with your fingertips. #Spread the base evenly with the raspberry jam and then carefully spoon in and spread the almond filling – starting on the outer side and working your way in. #Finally, scatter the tart with flaked almonds and bake it in the oven for 35 – 40 minutes until golden on top. For the vanilla cream #Place the almond milk, cashew nuts, agave syrup and vanilla extract into a high powered blender and blitz until completely smooth, thick and creamy. #Scrape the vanilla seeds from the pod and stir into the cream. Transfer to a bowl, cover and leave in the fridge for one hour before serving. #Slice the tart into portions and serve with the vanilla or oat cream. Category:Pie Recipes Category:Dessert Recipes Category:Egg-free Recipes Category:Gluten-free Recipes